The Kindred
"The Kindred" is the fifth episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the fifth episode of the series overall. It aired on February 8, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by SJ Clarkson. Plot A band of marauding bikers crashes the annual Banshee Spirit Festival, with deadly consequences, sparking Lucas and Siobhan to mete out vigilante justice. Burned after losing his key witness against Proctor, Lucas is further dismayed when FBI agent Xavier arrives to monitor the situation. Rebecca Bowman, torn between passion and her Amish roots, finds akindred spirit in the sheriff. Synopsis Job scopes out the route of an armored truck headed to the Kinaho Moon Casino and relays the information to Lucas and Sugar. The three of them seem to be preparing for a heist. A band of marauding bikers known as the Kindred make their way into Banshee. At the annual Banshee Spirit Festival, Carrie catches their eye, and they force her into an alley where they hold her at gunpoint. Sugar sees what's happening and tries to calm the situation. He takes out two of the bikers before he's hit from behind with a pipe. The gang leaves one of their men, Tally, alone with Carrie to give him a "moment of intimacy." Noticing the commotion, Siobhan arrives on the scene and finds Tally attempting to rape Carrie. He tries to drop his gun at Siobhan's command, but Carrie doesn't let him, and Siobhan is forced to shoot him dead. FBI agent Dean Xavier meets with the Banshee Sheriff's Department. The FBI has an interest in Proctor's indictment, and since the chief witness against Proctor, Arno Weber, was taken on Deputy Lotus's watch, Agent Xavier was sent to monitor the situation. In their hideout, the Kindred discuss moving on, but their Malcolm Gladwell-reading leader refuses. "We won't leave," he tells his crew, "until Tally is avenged." The next day, they ride through the town and terrorize the festival. Lucas and Brock are caught off-guard as the bikers beat their way through the crowd, but Rebecca Bowman manages to stab one of them as he rides by, much to the shock of her Amish brethren. At a contentious Town Hall meeting, Proctor offers to have his private security guards protect the festival, but Lucas says he has it under control. The Amish elders make Rebecca confess her crime to the sheriff, but Lucas, amused, won't take her in--she was protecting herself. Later that night, she shows up at Lucas' place "to get her knife back." The Kindred continue to stalk Siobhan for killing their man. They slash her car tires at work and confront her at home. After drawing her outside with gunfire, they burn her house to the ground. As Lucas comforts his deputy, Proctor calls him in to show the sheriff that he's found one of the gang members--and convinced the thug to give up the location of the others. Lucas, armed with police batons, arrives at the hideout by himself. He proceeds to take out the bikers one by one, leaving their erudite leader for last. He has Job deliver their unconscious bodies to Cleveland, where there is a warrant for their arrest. The next morning, Siobhan receives an envelope from her boss containing the Kindred's rings. As the festival carries on peacefully, Carrie and Lucas sit together on a park bench, while her husband Gordon looks on from a building overhead. Agent Xavier investigates Hanson's missing hand, the main piece of evidence against Proctor--unaware that Lucas traded it to Proctor in exchange for the Kindred's whereabouts. In the post-credits scene, Siobhan stares at the scar above her left collarbone. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit (credit only) Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Kay Story'' as Kat Moody *''Russell Means'' as Benjamin Longshadow *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Leo Fitzpatrick'' as McTeague *''Derek Cecil'' as FBI agent Dean Xavier Co-starring *''Sam Medina'' as Tally *''Joseph Bucaro III'' as Biggs *''Dennis Keiffer'' as Borso *''Christopher Parker'' as Jelly *''Chad Randall'' as Nick *''Gregory Sproles'' as Schroder *''Kelly Collins Lintz'' as Marjorie Klipspringer *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Alpha Trivette'' as Israel Proctor *''Samantha Worthen'' as Esther Bowman *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Vince Pisani'' as Officer Stillman *''Richard Fullerton'' as a Citizen *''Jim McKeny'' as a Citizen Cast Notes 12 of 13 cast members for the first season appear in this episode. Starring cast member Ben Cross (Mr. Rabbit) are credited and do not appear. Trivia *McTeague is seen reading Blink: The Power of Thinking Without Thinking by Malcolm Blackwell. Featured music *''"Send Me A Friend"'' by Anders Osborne (Opens the show as a biker gang roars into Banshee.) *''"Spirit"'' by Tony Walkingstick (Performed during the Spirit Festival parade.) *''"Black Tar"'' by Anders Osborne (End Credits.) Preview Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1